


tied and (once) tested

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Eve Choreography, i adore chankai, is sinful, jongin and his body rolls, small fluff and adoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: The Eve choreography is really something and Chanyeol can't keep his eyes away from Jongin.





	tied and (once) tested

**Author's Note:**

> bless me more with more of those slow body rolls kim jongin. your hips, thighs, arms, expressions, and movements made this. i love you!

“How would you like to be tied, Jongin?”

Those are the words that made Chanyeol's confidence boost up because Jongin laughs but there's an edge to it, he goes to a corner and busies himself with his hair. Baekhyun definitely heard him and keeps on sending Chanyeol raised eyebrows and an amused smile.

“Okay, back to practice!” Junmyeon claps his hands, looking too energetic for his own good and maybe it's because Yixing video called him last night.

While they were going through The Eve choreography, Chanyeol can't keep his eyes from wandering to Jongin because he's fluid and hits the right beats. It does make Chanyeol real jealous but he's been working hard on perfecting the steps and improving under Sehun's tired eyes. He stands back with the others to watch Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Jongdae do their “couple dance” and that's what gets Chanyeol jealous. Despite leaving Jongin hanging after his “I’m Kai's no. 1 fan!” phase and the younger being pouty, he still has his eyes on him. Jongin's truly distracting but in this comeback, he'll be all subtle to express his feelings, now he has time even if they're all tired from the promotions and reality shows they have to film.

“That’s it for today, please get some real rest.” Jaewon sighs, patting them all in their backs.

Chanyeol manages to shower quickly to let the other members have their turn, he doesn't know why they don't own a house, maybe one day he'll spend his money on that instead of the laptops. He plops down on his bed, looking through his phone if there are any news about their achievements, he feels proud about the 10M views on their new music video but he's also excited to perform The Eve again and see crazed faces of the fans.

After a few minutes of loud bickering outside his room, he hears everyone's door slamming and he thinks there's someone watching an action movie somewhere. Chanyeol waits for a few moments before standing up and quietly makes his way to Jongin's room at the end of the hall, he doesn't knock and walks in without any word. Jongin's on his laptop with his earphones on, he looks up in surprise before taking out the buds, “Yeah, hyung?”

Chanyeol flashed him a grin before sitting next to him, back against the wall, he looks at the screen to find a familiar anime being played.

“Bleach?” he couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips when Jongin shyly nods.

“You said you really liked it, well, you looked like you really like it.” Jongin shrugs, “I never have time to watch so why not now?”

Halfway through the episode, Jongin's resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and laughing quietly. Chanyeol almost forgot why he came here but he knows how to bring back that topic, his hand creeps up to circle his hand around Jongin's wrist, earning a look from the latter. He smiles down at him before pressing his lips on top of Jongin's head, bringing his wrist on his lips to kiss his palm.

“What are you doing?” Jongin whispers, already pulled away from his shoulder and looking unsure.

“You didn't answer my question earlier.” he murmurs around the knuckles on his lips.

“W-What?”

“How would you like to be tied, Kim Jongin?”

He indulges himself in watching Jongin duck his head down and try to pull away his hand, “I don't want to play your games. You can continue bringing things in my room—”

“Jongin.” Chanyeol leans closer to look at him, he knows his voice his melting away Jongin's doubts because it did happen a lot back then. “I’m not playing you.”

“Then what?”

“I want to know so I can take care of you. So you can relieve your stress.” he cups his hand on Jongin's cheek, smiling softly.

“You're the one that needs it the most, hyung.” Jongin huffs, he knows about Chanyeol's late night practices and composing in ungodly hours.

“I know but I can also take pleasure in watching someone get good treatment.” he bops Jongin's nose with his finger, “What’s your answer, Jongin?”

Jongin looks up at him helplessly, biting his lower lip, they stare at each other for a few moments before the younger whispers, “You can tie me up however you want, hyung.”

It takes Chanyeol's all well being to not just jump on the younger and he's already half hard, “Okay. I'll take care of you, yeah? Take off your clothes and just lie down, I'll handle the rest.”

Chanyeol hurries to get lube, a plain black necktie, and a cock ring (incase) from his room, he comes back to see Jongin's back turned away from him and the laptop placed on the desk. He takes off his shirt before putting a comforting hand on the younger's waist, he jumps at the contact but rolls on his back with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Turn off the lights.” Jongin mumbles and Chanyeol did as he's told before going back to his previous spot.

“Two ways. Your hands on your back or above your head. Choose.”

“Above? I think it'll hurt my shoulders to have it on my back.”

Jongin offered his wrists, hands intertwined with each other, Chanyeol places kisses on the back of his hands before tying his wrists together. He keeps it a bit loose but it won't let Jongin tear it apart, he says his final goodbyes to the expensive necktie before settling in between Jongin's legs.

“Hyung. B-Before you put in anything to me, kiss me first.”

The kiss started out chaste and Chanyeol's trying to enjoy the plush lips that were always pouting when he's talking, then he licked the seams of Jongin's lower lip, making the younger shudder and mouth slightly open. He angles his head before pushing his tongue through the other's mouth, Jongin's already breathing hard through his nose. 

“You’re still wearing lip balm?” Jongin asks and it's evident on his lips, pink staining his wet lips.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol chuckles, wiping off the stain it left on Jongin's lips before licking his own, “Ready?”

He waits until Jongin nods, tied hands on top of his head, before travelling his lips to the sharp jawline that he always liked since they were trainees. Chanyeol kept leaving wet kisses and short licks, Jongin still tastes like sweat and it somehow makes Chanyeol feel hotter even with his shirt removed. Jongin's shuddering by the time Chanyeol's lips are on his abs, he likes how they're prominent now for the comeback but he misses the flat stomach that makes Jongin look more fragile than he actually is. He reaches Jongin's cock, exhaling hot breath to see Jongin whimper and stomach flutter.

“What do you think about a cock ring?” he asks, lips kissing the younger's right knee.

“You’ll let me come after that, right?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol carefully slides on the cock ring, watching Jongin's eyebrow twitch but doesn't say anything.

After leaving more kisses on Jongin's majestic thighs, he finally settles on his shins and Jongin gives him a nod to continue. Chanyeol lathers his fingers with lube, rubbing his fingers to warm them up before slowly pressing one inside Jongin, the younger let out a sigh. 

“Has it been too long?”

“Yeah.” Jongin wiggles his hips slightly, “Way too long.”

Chanyeol's other hand trails light touches to Jongin's inner left thigh while slowly thrusting a finger inside him, the younger let out a soft moan when Chanyeol drags his nails on his thigh.

“More, hyung.”

When he obliges, the hole flutters around his fingers and Jongin's hips twitched. Chanyeol licks his dry lips, keeping both his hand movements slow and teasing, his cock is twitching under his shorts at the soft sounds coming from Jongin's mouth. His fingers prod everywhere until Jongin let out a squeak at a particular spot, Chanyeol massages that spot until Jongin's moans became louder.

“F-Fuck. There—ah.”

Chanyeol reaches down to rub himself while deliberately thrusting three fingers inside Jongin, his expression is pure bliss and cock spurting out beads of precum. His tied hands are on top of his chest, hips trying to push back to the fingers.

“Faster, hyung. More.” Jongin keens when Chanyeol massages his prostate slightly harder before fucking his fingers in earnest. He puts a hand on Jongin's hip to keep him down, his legs getting restless and it kept on moving.

Chanyeol looms over him to lick on a nipple and Jongin jerked at that, he feels fingers gripping his pink locks as he sucks on the other one. He slows down his fingers to massage the spot, making Jongin's legs close on his sides. Chanyeol leans back and pushes Jongin's hands back on the pillow, he could bust a nut just by looking at Jongin's face. Eyes hooded and mouth sexily opened, Jongin leans up to kiss him and he indulges him. Jongin can't keep up with the kiss when Chanyeol presses more on his prostate, whimpering on his lips.

“Hyung- please.” Chanyeol sits back on his shins to fuck his fingers faster inside, Jongin's shuddering moans fueling his hand. He continues at a fast pace when suddenly Jongin's eyes snapped open in surprise and hips thrusting upward, a long drawn moan coming from his lips. Chanyeol looks down at his cock in confusion, Jongin still hasn't come. “Fuck! Oh my god, shit. Hyung!”

Chanyeol slows down his fingers to watch Jongin's body twitch for a few moments before it hit him, “You came dry.”

“W-What?”

“It’s like coming but nothing's coming out.” Chanyeol pulls off his fingers, earning a whine from the younger. “Let me just take off this cock ring.”

Jongin hisses when Chanyeol takes the ring, placing it on top of his discarded shirt, “Are you gonna fuck me now?”

“I wish.” Chanyeol chuckles, pushing four fingers in. “I don't want the members to hear you then tease you tomorrow.”

“But I thought..”

“Next time.”

“I want it.” Jongin mewls when Chanyeol crooks his fingers, “Please.”

“I said I'm the one that will take care of you.”

“I know! You can also take care of me with- oh, your cock.”

Chanyeol continues to thrust his fingers while thinking it over, he huffs a laugh when Jongin keens and legs draw up to his chest. He runs a hand on the back of his thighs, “You really want to? Even if Sehun teases you endlessly tomorrow or will you try to keep quiet?”

“Anything, hyung. Just- there oh fuck. Just fuck me!” he whines.

Chanyeol pulls off his shorts and drops them on the floor, lathering himself with lube even if Jongin's dripping and already loose from his fingers minutes ago.

“I want to ride you, hyung.” Jongin whispers.

He groans, “What the fuck.”

A bit of adjusting and Chanyeol’s on his back while keeping his hold on Jongin's waist to keep him from falling, he lines up his cock before Jongin slowly sinks down, mouth falling open and tied hands resting on Chanyeol's stomach. After a few moments, Jongin tries to fuck himself down but he ends up just rolling his lips and clenching deliciously on Chanyeol's cock.

Chanyeol lets the younger do what he wants while keeping himself from thrusting so he watches him instead. Hair sticking to his forehead, flushed all over his neck and face, mouth red from all the biting and kissing. The movements stop and Jongin's whimpering pitifully at him, “Help.”

“Okay.” he sits up and uses his all to move his back until his back meets the headboard, “Let me do the work now, okay?”

“Chanyeol hyung.” Jongin exhales, his arms finding their way around Chanyeol's neck and mouth too inviting.

He leans up and kisses Jongin messily until a little bit of saliva are running down on the younger's chin, Chanyeol buries his face on his neck and starts to thrust up. Jongin's letting out breathy moans on his ear and it just spurs him on to go harder, faster.

“I-I'm close again.” Jongin bites his earlobe.

“That’s good. I don't think I'm going to last long.” Chanyeol takes revenge by biting his collarbone and fucking him in earnest, he moans when Jongin clenched on him.

It's embarrassing but Chanyeol's already coming when Jongin licked the shell of his ear and kept on moaning hyung hyung hyung but it also triggered Jongin to come, letting out a long whiny moan. Chanyeol jerked once when Jongin clenched on him, making them groan, not sure if it's from overstimulation or pleasure. He kisses up the column of Jongin's throat until they're sharing a slow kiss, he presses in close when the younger started shuddering, “Hands.” he whispers.

Jongin reluctantly let go and brings his hands between them, Chanyeol takes it off carefully to see the red marks, he kisses them too. Licking the younger's pulse just to see him blush and giggle, Chanyeol rolls them over and pulls out with a grimace.

“I’ll clean you up, just wait.”

He uses his shirt to wipe off his cock before pulling on his shorts, quietly taking a small towel from the bathroom before soaking it in little water. Jongin's splayed like a starfish when he comes back, he smiles sleepily at him when Chanyeol wipes off all the filth away.

“Stay here.” Jongin pouts when Chanyeol starts to stand up.

“Junmyeon hyung will lecture me about keeping you up at night the moment he sees me sleeping here.”

“Hyung be damned but you can't just leave me.” Jongin whines, “Hyung, please?”

Chanyeol makes a move like he's going to hit him, making him laugh and pinch Chanyeol's stomach, “Fine.”

The next day, Sehun's giving Jongin a knowing look before smacking his butt. Jongin pins Sehun on the ground before tickling him until he's crying, of course, Chanyeol helped.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
